The invention relates generally to connector receptacles for use in networking applications and, more particularly, to a pluggable copper transceiver module for use in such applications.
Transceiver modules are used for making bi-directional connections to communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other electronic modules or electrical systems such as computer systems and the like. Along with the general trend toward faster, higher performance electrical systems, particularly with regard to computer systems, there is an ongoing trend toward the development of higher density interconnect components.
It is well known that industry standards are often developed to standardize or define the type of connectors used to interface components such as transceivers with other communication devices. One such standard is the Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard that includes specifications for transceivers that are reduced in size to achieve a higher port density over a prior well known standard, the Gigabit Interface Converter Module (GBIC). SFP supports both fiber optic transceivers and cable assemblies at data transfer rates above two gigabits per second (Gbs), and lower speed, shorter distance copper based data transfer. For applications capable of running at the lower speeds, a system operator may opt to continue to run at the lower speed and use their current infrastructure without re-cabling to reduce operating costs. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a copper based transceiver for mechanically and electrically interfacing shorter distance, slower speed legacy applications, such as those based on RJ45 cabling, with SFP compliant systems.
Typically, an SFP transceiver module is inserted into a complementary metal cage assembly that is mounted on a circuit board. In order to increase transceiver density on the circuit board, a stacked cage and connector system is sometimes used wherein the transceivers are arranged in rows and columns with each transceiver module plugged into a socket or receptacle in the cage. In at least some applications, the receptacles include a release mechanism to remove a transceiver module from the receptacle. In order to maintain the transceiver density on the circuit board, it is desirable that the release mechanism be no wider than the body of the transceiver module.